


phone call || jb/yugyeom

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, steward!JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jaebum has spent too many months travelling the world. He can't wait to reunite with his boyfriend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	phone call || jb/yugyeom

The sky is blending from orange to purple when Jaebum is back on land, towing his carry-on along the jetbridge and finally stepping in the airport. Too bad it’s not his final destination, but rather a place 9,000 km (give or take) away from his own country, where he’s looking forward to spend the handful of vacation days he got for Christmas holidays.

Jaebum has just skirted a trio of unruly children when his phone buzzes, interrupting his quest for food.

“Hello?”

“Jaebumie hyung, hello~”

Those simple words make Jaebum’s lips immediately stretch in a bashful smile. He resumes his walk while continuing the conversation, posticipating his dinner.

“Yugyeom-ah, isn’t it the middle of the night over there?”

As if on cue, the younger guy yawns unabashedly, the sound crackling through the phone and the miles apart.

“I take that as a yes,” the steward snickers, enjoying Yugyeom’s weak protests.

They engage in mindless conversations and catching up, leaving the juiciest stories for their reunion, until Yugyeom can’t ignore the elephant in the room anymore and is unable to stop himself from asking, “When are you coming home?”

Truth is, Jaebum has hopped from airport to metropolis to paradise for well over six months, returning home briefly only twice, and he hasn’t seen neither his parents nor his boyfriend all this while.

“In three weeks,” he reassures, trying to sound convincing both to Yugyeom and to himself.

“It’s still too much,” the younger whines, voice coming in puffs through the speakers in his efforts to get comfortable in the half empty bed.

Jaebum is attempting to comfort Yugyeom when he drifts off, distracted by the display window of a duty free jewelry store. He must’ve zoned out because he suddenly hears his boyfriend calling his name repeatedly.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I, uh…” Jaebum quickly looks around for ‘inspiration’, “...was checking the menu and was unable to multitask.” he lies through his teeth, pretending to be already in the restaurant across the shop he’s standing in front of.

Yugyeom hums in understanding and doesn’t delve more in the matter, sounding more sleepy than concerned about being lied to. Jaebum’s grimace at his own white lie turns into an affectionate smile, at the same time as a pang of longing for his playful boyfriend resonates in his chest.

“Go to sleep, Yugyeom-ah,” he says in a mockingly commanding voice.

“Okay, daaaad.” Jaebum can see the younger rolling his eyes as if he were right in front of him. “I miss you, hyung! Talk to you soon! Love you!”

Yugyeom bids his goodbye cheerfully, then hangs up, but only after Jaebum reciprocates.

The steward slips his phone back in the pocket of his tailored jacket with rosier cheeks, and enters the jewelry store, keeping an eye on the leather and silver bracelet he thinks will be a great Christmas present for Yugyeom.

  
Jaebum leaves the shop with a skip in his step and a pat to his pocket, the weight of a rectangular box comforting him. Christmas Day can’t come fast enough.


End file.
